Passion of the Spark
by Hero-100
Summary: Passion is a loyal drone. He does what he's supposed to, so... Why exactly is he getting targeted by his superiors for a good frag? Well, whatever is happening, Passion is NOT going to pass the opportunity! Even when it leads to sparklings and the end of the war. For those who've read Drone Interfacing 101, this is it's predecessor, the story that inspired Darkwing's adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Okay, I know. 'Why haven't you updated Drone Interfacing 101 yet?!' Well, here's the reason. This has been a side project for a whole year now and... I want to share it with you. To be honest, DI101 was a plot bunny bred from this. Want to meet the predecessor of that story? Well, here you go. Feel free to read and tell me what you think. Just like DI101, this story is most smut with a bit of plot. Warning: Some OOC characters incoming. Don't like it, Don't fragging read it. Any input in the form of Reviews are welcome. It's not complete by any means, but I might as well share what I've got anyway.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own transformers. _-shrug-_

Chapter 1:

* * *

If there is one thing that can be said about the drones aboard the Nemesis, it's that their fragging gossips! Let a bot help out a stressed teammate and rumors start flying instantly! These rumors lead to questions which lead to favors and now, I'm regretting ever helping ST-3V3 out. Why? Because the red optics of the Decepticon SIC are staring down at me in expectation. Being a lowly Vehicon, I never expected that the Seeker Commander would ever consider asking for my help, especially with other drones around. Speaking of the others, most were gaping, giggling and whispering to each other. Starscream was leaning over my seated form, entirely too close for my comfort.

"Steve, when I get my servos on you, you are a dead mech." I growl viciously.

Starscream raises a browplate, "You still haven't answered me, P4S-10N."

I sigh in defeat, refusing is basically suicide and I like being online, thank you very much. "Of course, Commander Starscream. I would be delighted to help you."

"Good." He walks around me and sits on my lap, much to my surprise. "You'll start now."

"B-b-but Sir! The others-!" I stutter out completely flabbergasted. Did he really expect me to do this in front of all the other drones?

"What about them?" He turns to look at me with irritated confusion.

I gap at him. Oh Primus, he did! I'm sure my faceplates are burning a bright blue if the heat I feel is any indication but with a vent, I gently rub the smaller set of wings that fluttered along his back. I will admit that Starscream is definitely a beautiful mech and to be given the chance to do this, is probably once in a lifecycle opportunity. Even under better circumstances, meaning if my life didn't depend on my answer, I would have probably agreed anyway. There are many rumors that Starscream interfaces with Megatron and I have a funny feeling in my spark that the only reason the SIC is here is because Megatron has gone a little crazy after his long trip through space. I wouldn't blame the Seeker if he didn't really trust the leader while his processor is a little glitched, especially with a delicate thing like interfacing. With Knockout busy in the medbay, Megatron a little insane and the fact that the other officers would deny him, Starscream's only other choice would be the various drones that litter the Nemesis halls. I, Passion, as my numerical designation translates to, could only assume that he had heard the spreading rumors one day and decided that I would be the best candidate to ask.

I take my servos and gently scratch along the length of sensitive metal that makes up Starscream's wings and dig my pointed digits deeply into the joints that connect them to his back, tracing the nodes and transformation cogs inside. Of course, Starscream trembles and moans deeply as his systems heat up from the pleasure signals being sent through him. Seeker wings are notorious for being extremely sensitive. I remove one servo and trace it around the SIC's waist to dig under the armor that covered the Seekers chasis. I palmed the wires, circuitry and toyed with the nodes with my clawed digits. I made sure to avoid his spark chamber, knowing that it was forbidden and way too intimate than a simple interface. That didn't mean I didn't tease around the delicate casing, knowing that the light touches around it would make his frame even more receptive to the signals his nodes were sending him. I shift a little, glad that the chair I sat on supported both our weights, and maneuvered my legs between his so that he now straddled them. I slowly but sensually run my hand down from under his chasis armor and scratched at the green glass that made up the cockpit for his alt. mode on his waist. Starscream gasps at the mix of pain and pleasure, arching his back to push closer to my servo.

"Mm... You certainly... Hn... live up to... ah! The rumors... Nng!" Starscream's moans were becoming louder and more frequent.

I hum, "Oh, I'm holding back."

"Impressive." Starscream whimpers as I dig my digits into a seam on his hip. "However, I never told you to hold back, drone. I'm sure whatever you've got, I can take."

Those words, which should have never been uttered to me in a situation like this, sent my frame into overdrive. His reactions and sounds were not going unaffected and when the SIC basically gave me permission to cut loose, Primus, did I cut loose. I growl hotly into his audio before abruptly using my legs to spread his as far as they could. The Seeker yelps at the sudden movement only to groan loudly when I dug my claws into the seams on his thighs harshly. In a bold move, I reach up and clutch his neck cables firmly and at the same time, palm his pelvic plating.

"You're... You're going to regret saying that." I pant, sending hot vents into his audio making the Seeker shiver in arousal.

Keeping a servo grasping his neck, I use my free servo to remove my required mask, showing my red optics and silver faceplate to the world. I'm the only Vehicon who has a removable mask, a reward I got when I was still on Cybertron, and the only drone who has visible and permanent scars. I got three that extend down my cheekplate from my left optic and one that starts about an inch above my top lipplate and extends down to my chin guard. A testament to my experience in battle. My optics are a dark maroon because of the amount of lust I'm feeling right now. I let my glossa extend, it being longer than a normal one, and dragged it across the side of the SIC's helm making him shiver severely. I let my mask drop onto the floor before I trace the outside of the Seekers interface panel. Starscream whines as I plant my faceplate firmly into his neck and started intertwining my glossa across an through various wires, all while my servo tightens its grip slightly. Finally, I manage to locate the release latch for his panel and with a click, it retracts. Staining my lap, the chair and the floor, a river of pink lubricants escape from the aroused Seekers port. I dip two of my digits lightly into the fluids before bringing them up to my faceplate and licking my pointer digit clean. I then bring my middle digit close to Starscream's mouth where he quickly starts sucking it, the taste of himself only furthering his lust. I moan against his neck at the feeling of the Seekers warm glossa twirling around the digit, Primus, he has serious talent with that glossa of his. I pull back slightly before pushing it back into his mouth before repeating the action. I'm now essentially digit-interfacing with the SIC's mouth, the action causing both of us to moan passionately. The feeling of Starscream's port leaking more lubricant was amazing and it made me extremely impatient. I remove my servos away from his mouth, Starscream whines and tries to lean forward to take the digit back, and I tightly grasp the throbbing spike at its base. Starscream gasps harshly and arches his back sharply at the sudden rush of pleasure. I slowly and painstakingly start to move my servo, up and down.

"T-This is driving me crazy!" Starscream moans loudly. "Please!"

I notice how the other drones were watching, each had their cooling fans on and some were actually self-stimulating. Some wore blushes and tried to pretend that nothing was wrong but I knew they were listening. The thought of my audience sent a rush of lust through my systems, to know that everyone was watching and enjoying the show made me feel incredible. I was long past the point of caring and the experience was becoming incredibly enjoyable.

I retract my glossa and growl lowly, "Please what?"

"Primus! Frag me already!" The Seeker gasps when I squeeze my servo in warning.

I chuckle in a dark amusement before deciding to move on. I let his neck go to open my own interface panel. My port was just as wet as Starscream's but my spike was definitely larger than normal. The more aroused I am, the larger my spike gets. Weird, I know, but I was extremely aroused which showed in length and width.

Starscream gaps at the spike rubbing between his thighs, "Holy Primus! You're even bigger than Megatron!"

I didn't know whether to grin in pride or grimace at being compared to the Decepticon leader. I settled for humming in satisfaction. Starscream wraps a servo around my member and experimentally strokes it. I moan and pump my own servo making Starscream sigh pleasurably. I choke on air when Starscream quickly leans forward and spears himself all the way down on my cord. I grasp his hips tightly to keep him steady but the sight on his port sinking down smoothly onto me made me shiver. Wet warmth engulfed me and I was lost in the pleasure for a moment. Starscream's face was pure wanton, optics wide and staring at the ceiling, mouth open in a wide smile as his glossa darted from the cavern, covered in clear drool-like lubricant which leaked down to his chin. He was being stretched in such a wondrous way and he felt... full, for the lack of better word. It was amazing! Starscream moans as he lifts himself up and slams himself back down. I latched onto his wings quickly, rubbing and licking them. It didn't take much longer for Starscream to overload, sending transfluid flying into the air from his spike and gushing a river of pink lubricant from his port. I growl when the Seeker stops to vent in the blissful aftermath. He yelps when I stand with him still connected, and lean him over to console in front of me. When Starscream had approached me, I was doing monitor duty. I can only hope Commander Soundwave doesn't notice my lack on monitoring.

I lean over him as he looks over his shoulder guards at me and growl, "We are far from finished."

His optics widen as I began a hard and fast pace, his chasis scraping against the console and servos clutching the sides. His port was still sensitive from his last overload, so, the sudden pleasure was heightened even more. Starscream moans and screams, no longer able to form coherent words. I was using his wings to pull him back as I thrust, each meeting of our hips making a loud clanking sound. I pant, my frame overheating and engine revving from the pleasure going through me. I feel Starscream's port clench as he overloads again but I don't stop. I was getting desperate, I needed to overload. I slowed down slightly so that I could grind and rotate my hips more, Starscream was trembling and whimpering at the over sensitization of his frame.

I lean down to whisper into his audios, "So close. Let's overload together. Come on." I pause to pant, "Overload for me, Lord Starscream." I growl the title hotly, knowing it would send him to the edge, before latching my denta down on one of his wings as I overload hard. Starscream lives up to his designation and screams in his own final overload, the title and sudden mix of pain and pleasure being the point of no return for the Seeker. Our frames stay rigid for a second before relaxing. The Seeker lays panting on the console with my own panting frame laying on top of his. I wrap my arms around his waist and fall back into the chair. He whimpers as the movement caused my spike to sink further into him. I moan as the SIC slowly raises himself off of me before closing both of our interface panels. He leans down, caging me in my chair and studies my faceplate. I'm surprised when chin grips my chin and kisses me. His optics stare into mine as our glossas intertwined.

When he pulls back, he purrs, "Expect another visit real soon."

With that he turns and struts out of the room. I sigh, put my mask back on and leave to my quarters, my shift having finished about half way into our interface. I lay down onto my berth and wonder one thing before falling into recharge, just what have I gotten myself into now?

* * *

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Transformers. _-Sticks tongue out-_

 **Chapter 2:**

* * *

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I was nervous, extremely nervous and scared. Drones who get called into Soundwave's office are never heard from again. The room was small, his desk against the wall opposite of the door but the consoles glow silhouetted his frame which sat in the chair in front of the desk. Other then that, the room was bare and for some reason that made the room even more creepy. He had his servos intertwined in front of his helm, he looked every bit a diabolical evil overlord as he slowly turned to look at me. I can only guess why he wanted to see me. Did he find out about Starscream? Perhaps my work is slacking? Maybe he finally stopped ignoring the rumors? I doubt its the last one but a drone can dream. Out of all the Decepticons on this ship, Soundwave is the one I liked the most. Even had a small crush on him when I first saw him, it wore off, though, when I realized it would never happen.

Soundwave nods and taps a few buttons on the console before a video played. I blush when I realize it's security footage of Starscream and I but I'm confused. What does that have to do with anything? Soundwave doesn't usually involve himself in matters like this as long as it didn't effect a drones work efficiency. If anything, I'm much more focused since that event occurred.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't understand." I tilt my head to show my confusion.

"Overload for me, Lord Starscream."

If Megatron found out I had interfaced with Starscream AND called him lord, he would hunt me down because of my questioning loyalty. My optics narrow, I'm currently online which means the Decepticon leader doesn't know about this yet. Ah, this is blackmail but what did I have that Soundwave wanted?

"I see. What, exactly, is it you want? Or are you showing me this source of blackmail for your own entertainment to see me squirm in panic and fear?" I kept my voice neutral but I could tell Soundwave was amused by the subtle shaking of his shoulders.

He stood and turned back to the console and bent so that his chasis touched it. With his aft in the air, a click is heard before his interface panel slides back revealing a leaking port and hard purple spike. I'm dumbfounded. Say what? Was he really blackmailing me to interface with him? Soundwave turns his helm to look back at me while shaking his aft a little. I gape at the slender mech, Pit, he was! Never in my life, not even once, had I thought this would ever happen. The sight of his slick clenching valve sent heat all throughout my frame. Is this real? Primus, if this was a dream, don't wake me up! I walk up to the bent mech before looking at the TIC in confirmation. He nods and is surprised when he finds himself flipped back into his chair. If he expected the me to interface and leave, well, he's got another thing coming. I'm going to draw this out as long as I can and memorize this moment forever. I doubt another chance like this will happen again and I wanted to show this mech just how much I worship him.

I lean over him, caging him into the chair and stare down at his screen mask. I take off my own, sit it onto the console and tilt the purple mechs helm back. I take in every detail because I'll probably never be this close ever again. I lean forward and lightly kiss his crest before kissing his mask where his lips would be. I touch his left arm first, starting with his servo. I stare in awe, memorizing every detail I see, kissing each digit, then the palm and then up the arm to his shoulder. I gently rub my digits in every seam, making sure to stimulate every node, rub every wire and trace every cog I could find. I move onto his other arm and repeat the process. I kneel down and lift his pedes and do the same all the way to his hips. By then Soundwave is extremely relaxed and his engine was purring heavily at the attention. I lean forward and kiss his mask again before going down to nip and lick at his neck. I lightly scratch my sharp digits up his chasis armor and noticed that Lazerbeak was missing. I tenderly kiss the middle of his chasis armor, right above his spark chamber which makes him shiver. I kiss my way down, licking the pathways of biolights along his waist before reaching his interface panel. Soundwave shivers again when I lightly blow on his spike and jerks lightly when I plant a kiss on the head. I go lower and blow on the rim of his valve. His engine stutters in its purring at the feeling and I smirk when a soft moan escapes him. He gasps when I suddenly dive and bury my faceplate into his port. My glossa traced and memorized everything it touched while my denta nipped at the soft outer ring. I look up when I feel Soundwave's servo on my helm. His back was arched as he spread his legs to allow me more access, his digits dig into my helm, trying to pull me further in. I lift his thighs and place them on my shoulders, the new angle allowed me to go deeper. Soundwave moaned as I stretched him with both of my pointer digits. I moaned at his taste, sweet yet subtle, and he groans as the vibrations caused him to feel more pleasure.

I swirl my glossa and add both of my middle digits, rubbing the inner wall just inside the entrance while my glossa explore even deeper then before. I hum, the vibrations causing his pedes to shake on my back as they hooked together and pushed me closer. I retract my glossa before lean forward to swallow his spike. He gasps and arches his back and instinctively uses his pedes to push me closer. I remove a servo from his port and dig it under his chasis to get to the more sensitive wiring underneath. I take four digits and thrust them hard into his port and keep them in time with my vigorous sucking. I'm able to get his entire spike in my mouth and some down my throat intake. I take my free servo from under his chasis and use it to open my own interface panel to relieve the pressure. I stoke myself in tandem with my thrusting servo and moan deeply when I finally feel a little bit of pleasure. I choke slightly in surprise when I feel something long and thick trace my valve. I look up to see one of Soundwave's data feelers out. I groan as the long cable thrusts into my valve in time with my sucking. I feel Soundwave tense as he finally has an overload. He clutches onto me desperately before going limp and relaxing back into his chair. I swallow the transfluid coming from his spike before releasing it and pulling my digits from his dripping valve. I slowly stand, shivering when I realize that his data feeler was still inside me. Just as I was about to pull it out, it thrust deep and hard into me. I yelp, gasp and moan, unable to move from shock and essentially let Soundwave frag me standing.

My pedes tremble with every thrust, "Ah! Nng! Hn! Ah!" I couldn't get a single word out because every thrust jars me with a pulse of intoxicating pleasure. One particular thrust sent me stumbling forward into Soundwave's lap. I feel his arms wrap around my chasis and pull me forward. Wet warmth embraces my spike and I let out a long low moan as I seated myself within the TIC's valve. I feel him lift his pedes and hook them around my hips as his data feeler continues to frag me as I frag him. The very thought of that sends an aroused shiver down my back. I keep my thrusts sharp and fast, making sure to hit every pleasure node in his port. I lean heavily on the communications officer, our chasis' scraping against one another, I'm sure we're both going to be sporting a few new colors after this. I bury my faceplate into his neck, licking and nipping, when I feel his other data cable lightly trace my port. I gasp when it enters with the first one, they alternate, when one comes out, the other goes in, so that I'm never without at least one inside. If I wasn't so preoccupied, I would've laughed at how the mech was so submissive and so dominate at the same time, an impressive feat for sure. I wrap my arms around his arched back and dig my digits into the sensitive seams run under the armor. His own servos were tracing the rims of the wheels on my shoulder pads, which was incredibly sensitive in their own right, very much like a flyers wings. I was getting close but I wasn't going to overload until the TIC did so first.

I lean up to lick his audios, "I have a suspicion that Lazerbeak is recording this for future blackmail." I hear a chirp coming from the opposite side of the room, confirming my suspicion. I chuckle, "Well, lets give her a show, shall we?" Soundwave is startled when I yank him with me onto the floor. I lay on my back with him laying on my chasis. His arms support himself next to my helm while my faceplate is buried in his neck again. In a show of amazing flexibility, I arch my back and wrap my pedes around his, balancing on my shoulders I give the symbiote an amazing view of our connection as I lift our lower halves off the floor. Once I was sure I had my balance I grab his hips and begin to drive a hard and fast pace. Soundwave's quiet demeanor left him as soon as I began thrusting, the new position allowing me to go deeper then any has before, touching forgotten nodes far into his port and causing new waves of pleasure to rush through his systems. When I feel his data feelers slow and become sloppy, I knew he was on the edge of oblivion. I stretch my neck and whisper, "Come on, Commander Soundwave. Be a good little TIC and overload for me!" I growl and send a hard thrust as far into his port as I could as I lick his mask and kiss right where his mouth would be. Soundwave makes a choked electronic sound as he arched his back in pleasure. He overloads hard and at the same time I do. His spike staining my waist plating with his silver transfluid as his port spasms and leaks purple lubricant down my spike to join my own pink lubricants coming from my port. We stay tense before falling limp onto the floor, the TIC laying his helm on my cooling chasis as his own engine purrs in contentment. I whine when he slowly removes his data feelers from my port and groan when he starts to remove himself from my spike, both very sensitive after such a massive overload. He closes our panels before laying back down on me, much to my surprise. I was hesitant to move but I slowly wrapped an arm around his waist and started to lightly rub the back of his helm. I have no idea if what I'm doing is okay or not but I wasn't going to push him away, especially since I've dreamed of being in this position with the communications officer for many stellarcycles. I hear a chirp and look to the side to see Lazerbeak sitting next to my helm. The small bird-like symbiote rubs her helm against my neck before cuddling against it. The drain of overload and the soothing warmth of Soundwave's body sends me into a nice recharge.

When I wake up, I'm in a different room on a berth. I look to my side to see a recharging TIC, his biolights dimly glowing. He must have moved me to his quarters. I watch the sleeping officer in awe, why? Why did he want me of all bots on this ship to interface with? Soundwave wasn't known for such things, in fact, many of the drones assume he didn't even have interface equipment. It made me curious and very wary at the same time, what are they planning? I don't find it coincidental that Starscream approaches me first only to have Soundwave come on to me the next solarcycle. No, it was too suspicious, the rumors didn't spread that much nor did they say enough to catch the attention of both SIC and TIC. They may have started this but I suspect that there is more to what is going on then it appears. I check my chronometer and sigh, I need to get going if I wanted to make it to my next shift, a mining excavation. I was to be on the guard duty, something every drone dreads because of the risk of an Autobot attack. I get up only to be pulled back by the data feelers wrapped around my waist. I look back to see Soundwave with a question mark on his mask.

"I need to go report for my guard duty in the mines, sir." I watch as the TIC show the schedule and remove my name. "Sir, while appreciate the thought, I can't shirk my duties especially the ones in the mine. Primus knows that if an Autobot raid occurs, the miners will need every available gun to help cover them."

Soundwave thunks his helm against the berth in slight frustration but he replaces my name so that I was on the roster again. I chuckle and lean down to place a kiss on his mask, right where his mouth would be. Soundwave removes his data cables and places my mask in my servos.

"I suppose that is the consequence that comes with being a Decepticon." I murmur to myself as I walk out to the door, "However, I will serve my faction to the best of my ability. I guess that's why I look up to you, Soundwave. Your loyalty inspires me right down to my core." I look back at the surprised TIC, "Good night, Commander. Next time, just ask instead of blackmailing me, I'd be happy to oblige in helping you de-stress."

* * *

What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Transformers. _-sighs longingly-_

 **Chapter 3:**

* * *

I had a bad feeling in my spark when we entered to mines through a groundbridge. It was that foreboding dread one gets when they know something bad is going to happen. And by Primus, it did. An Autobot attack, they must be desperate if they attacked us for a mine almost drained dry of energon. One by one, my fellow soldiers fell, some injured, some offline. We drones had learned long ago to play dead or put into stasis lock when we were injured, it saved our sparks more times then we can count. The Autobots stop attacking when they believe we can no longer fight. I was one of the few who were smart enough to use the carts as cover, none were stupid enough to shoot at them because of the explosive qualities the energon had. Steve was signalling to me from near the entrance. Most of the miners had evacuated with the energon haul, meaning the downed and the guards were the only one left. I wince when the drone next to me flies back, having been shot when he peaked from behind the cart. He signaled to me before he offlined. Great, three Autobots, all pointing a blaster each at the two carts we were using. One was the yellow scout, Bumblebee I think his designation was. The other was the blue femme, Arcee. The one I feared the most was the waiting Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime. I hear slow pedesteps coming closer and I frantically signaled to Steve to play dead. The Vehicon nods and slumps against the wall next to him dimming his optical band down as much as he could. I retract my weapon and lean against the cart in pretend.

"They are all offline, Bumblebee scout for stragglers. Arcee see if there is any energon left for us to scavenge." Optimus' voice sent chills down my back, is was so deep and soothing and yet even scarier then Megatron's at this very moment. The slightest mistake or movement could cost me or Steve our sparks.

"On it." Both speed walk down further into the tunnels and out of sight.

I watch as the red and blue Autobot walk to each drone to make sure they were actually dead. That was a problem, if he discovered us, it would mean instant termination. I was determined to do my job and get Steve out of here, even thought the devious mech kind of deserves to die for starting the rumors. I shake the thought away, no con deserves to die at the hands of an Autobot. I carefully tilt my head an inch and signal to Steve when the leaders back was towards us. This had to be timed perfectly and quietly. Steve waits until the Autobot is preoccupied with another drone before sneaking around the cart he had as cover. However, being the klutz he is, Steve stumbles as he stood to his pedes. The sound made an awkward clang noise that had the Autobot turning and point his blaster immediately at Steve.

"No! Steve run!" I shout and sprint at the Autobots back. My frame was already colliding with the taller mech when he started to turn around. Steve took this opportunity to sprint out of the cavern to get help. Now that no one else was in immediate danger I focus on the situation at hand. My collision had surprised Prime, he had expected me to shoot not tackle. Well, I didn't have time to get my blaster back out and aim before the Autobot shot his own so, since I was closer to him, I used my body. Because of the momentum and force of speed I was using, it sent both of us flying. When we landed, I was stunned when my forehelm hit the edge of his chasis armor, his height clearing topping my own by a good couple feet. In a classic tackle, I had wrapped my arms around his waist which I tighten to keep a good hold on him. Optimus shakes his surprise daze off and reaches behind him in an attempt to grab me. I firmly hugged him and dodged his reaching servos. I was at a disadvantage, I could do no damage in our current position but one good thing is that he can't get a good shot on me either. His wiggling and my dodging caused my pelvic plating to grind into his aft. His helm turns to try and look down at me and I notice how wide his optics are. I grunt when he finally latches onto one of my shoulder tires and tries to pull me off him. I scramble to get a better grip, scraping my claws against his slender waist plating, and finally I manage to point my servo in the direction I needed it to. I transform my servo in my blaster and shove it under the red armor so that it was right under his spark chamber. One blast would kill or severely wound the Autobot. Optimus freezes all attempts at removing me.

"Optimus!" The femme was back with the scout both point their blaster at me.

"Don't!" Optimus shouts when he hears my blaster whine.

"You shoot me, you'll lose your leader in the process." I growl. "As the human saying goes, if I'm going down, I'm taking one of you with me!"

Both of the smaller Autobots hesitate and look at their leader for guidance. Optimus shakes his helm slowly and they lower their weapons slowly.

"Alright, I want to get out of this alive. Stand up." I order the red and blue leader. He slowly gets to his knees, when I start slipping down, I wrap my pedes around his hips to keep myself up. The hostage grunts at the added weight and slowly gets to his pedes. Every movement caused his aft to grind into my interface panel and I had to fight a groan. I can't afford to get aroused, especially by an Autobot, their leader no less! No, I ignore how my frame temperature rose a few degrees, something I'm sure my hostage noticed if the way he glanced at me was any indication. "Alright, you two stay. You walk backwards out of here. When we exit, I will call for a groundbridge home and you will keep your back towards me. If I see you turn even the slightest, I'll shoot you." I shift myself higher and closer so that I not only kept our weight even but I had my blaster even closer to his spark chamber.

"How do we know that you won't just shoot him when you get out of the mines?" The femme growls.

I snort, "I wish to live, thank you very much. Megatron has made it clear that he wants the pleasure of ending this spark. However, I will not hesitate if you try anything, my loyalty only extends so far and if I need to kill Prime to survive, then I will."

"But-!" The scout chimes in only to have my hostage cut him off, "Bumblebee, stand down. We have to trust that this drone keeps his word." His begin to stalk backwards, turning his helm so he could see where he was going. I growl and climb a little higher in warning.

Every step sent his hips waving and it was seriously starting to mess with me. I'm sure that the Autobot could feel my frame heat up and I feel him shiver when my cooling fans kicked on, much to my embarrassment. I couldn't help but mutter, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say your hips were made for interfacing."

The Autobot freezes for a second before continuing, "I cannot help how my frame is shaped."

"It wasn't meant to be an insult." I mumble, "Despite what you Autobots think, drones are just like any other Cybertronian. We just lack proper strength unless we are in numbers. So, even we can't deny beauty when we see it."

"Beauty?" Prime raises a browplate in surprise.

"Despite our opposing fraction, you are a beautiful mech, Optimus Prime. Even Megatron can't deny that. You have broad shoulders, a slender waist, big hips, and amazing legs. Your faceplate isn't ugly either and your paint job actually accentuates your curves." I admit with a shrug. "I'm surprised no one has mentioned it to you, if your surprise is genuine and not just an attempt to distract me."

"I am their leader. I'm supposed to guide them and support them, help them when they need it and protect them." Optimus rumbles, "Though, I will admit that you are the first since Cybertron fell to compliment me as you have, if your words are genuine and not just an attempt to seduce me."

I chuckle lowly, noticing how he threw my words back at me. "If this war had never happened, I'm sure you and I would've been good friends Prime. I enjoy your subtle sarcasm and admire what you do for your team. But we are on opposing sides and sadly, it will never happen. Just know that I've said nothing but the truth."

By this time we were a good couple feet outside the mine, where I the Nemesis. A groundbridge opened in front of Prime where the TIC and SIC and a squad of drones quickly exited all with their blasters aimed at the Autobot. Optimus raises his arms and turns around. I loosened my grip cautiously and allowed myself to slide down his waist and legs and land on my pedes. I felt him shiver slightly but ignored it. I kept my blaster under his chasis and turned him so that he faced the other Decepticons. Slowly, keeping my blaster aimed at him, I stepped back and walked backwards towards the officers. I glance at Soundwave who nods and one by one, they retreat back into the portal. I was the last and with one final look and nod to the Autobot, I enter the portal as well.

* * *

What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Transformers.

 **Chapter 4:**

* * *

How in Primus' holy aft did I get into this situation?! Why me?! Was I cursed or perhaps Primus thought my suffering was enjoyable?! Out of all the mechs I could be trapped in a cave-in with, why did it have to be MEGATRON?! Well, I had myself to blame. When I had noticed the massive rocks falling straight for the Decepticon leader, I tackled him out of the way only to get myself injured. The rocks blocked the entrance and crushed one of my pedes, pinning me to the ground. Megatron had stared blankly at me as if he never expected me to do such a thing.

"Are you alright, my lord?" I ignored the pain shooting up my leg as I pushed the giant boulder off of me and crawled closer to the leader. I quickly pick one of his arms up and look for damage before moving to the other. He stared at me in shock before scowling.

"Of course! A small cave in wouldn't nearly be enough to take me down." He yanks himself away from my servos only to hiss in pain. "Your tackle, stupid or brave I have yet to decide, caused me to slam into the wall. I can't move my arm very much."

"A sprain or dislocation of important wires." I solemnly say, "Be glad you didn't dislocate the joint, you would be in massive pain and unable to move it entirely."

Megatron lifted a browplate, "When did Knockout start training drones?"

"He isn't. I know this from experience." I absentmindedly rub my right shoulder at the memory.

He doesn't respond besides sending me a curious look before getting up. He starts to walk before noticing I wasn't following, "Are you coming?"

I couldn't stop the sarcastic snort, "Hate to break it to you, my lord, but I can't walk with a crushed pede. Doing so will only make the damage worse."

The Decepticon leader growls and for a moment I thought he would leave me behind. I yelp in surprise when I'm suddenly lifted and cradled in his good arm. "You drones are so weak!" He mutters darkly, "But I owed for taking the hit for me. I would've been crushed had you not pushed me out of the way. Consider my carrying you out of here and to the medbay my thanks and consider us even."

I stay quiet so as not to aggravate the silver mech worse. I'm completely shocked that he had even considered carrying me. He could've decided to drag me out or worse, leave me behind but he was carrying me. My legs dangled down his chasis, my aft sitting on his forearm and my helm staring down at him incredulously. After a while I had relaxed some and pointed out familiar tunnels. There was another way out of the mountain but it was all the way on the other side, an emergency exit that I was glad existed for cases like this. However, my energy levels were getting low, I needed recharge but I did my best to stay awake to guide Megatron through the tunnels. My vision went dark for a moment before I jerk myself awake.

Megatron must have noticed my drooping because he huffed, "Rest. I can manage on my own for a while."

"Are you sure?" I slurred. My vision was wavering.

"Yes." He growls but quiets down when I lean forward and rest the side of my helm against the semi-flat surface of the top of his helm. I loosely wrap my arms around his neck to make sure I didn't fall backwards in my recharge and sighed heavily. The soft motions of Megatron walking and the soothing sounds of his steady intakes lead me into a peaceful darkness.

 **Megatron's P.O.V:**

Megatron vents softly as the drone finally went into a recharge cycle. Despite his TIC hiding most of the evidence, Megatron wasn't oblivious. He had heard the rumors about this drone, he had heard how Starscream approached him because of them and how his TIC blackmailed him. He had confronted them about it and they had said they wanted to confirm if the rumors were true. Primus, they got detailed in their report and had whole sparkedly confirmed that the rumors were true, in fact, they said he was better then the rumors suggested. Megatron didn't blame them, interfacing was required for Cybertronian survival, even he had to release some energy and stress every now and then. They told him his designation, Passion, aptly suited him. Megatron didn't expect the drone to be here in the mines again, especially after what happened last time. But he was and Megatron was glad for it because the Vehicon had tackled him out of the way of a potentially fatal situation. He was shocked that the drone took the damage for him, though he had managed to avoid most of the damage with the remaining momentum he had when he pushed him. A sprained shoulder was a cough compared to what could have happened and he owed this drone his life because of it. Despite his viciousness, he did have a sense of honor. Megatron hated debts like this but at least it wasn't to an Autobot, the very thought horrified him beyond anything he's ever felt. The drone had showed bravery and loyalty when he risked his own life to push Megatron out of the way, both of which Megatron respected and rewarded. He had to admit though, holding the drone did feel... good. He fits nicely and the way he had his arms wrapped around his neck comforted the leader, which was surprising. The Vehicon had this aura around him that attracted those around him and soothed them at the same time. He could see why Starscream and Soundwave quickly became fond of the drone.

 **Passion's P.O.V:**

The first thing I noticed before onlining my optics was that we had stopped, the second was that I was still being held by Megatron and the third was how quiet the leader was. Concerned, I onlined my optics and the first thing I see is his peaceful expression. Relief filled me, he was only recharging. He was leaning against the wall, hunched slightly. He had adjusted me so that my pedes were straight off to the side and lowered me so that my aft was in his lap so that his arm could wrap around my waist. My helm had been resting on his chasis and my arms still wrapped around his neck. I lower them as I look around, thankful when I recognized the tunnel we are in. I'll admit I was worried that he would get us lost but he had actually gotten us close to the exit. Just a few more caverns to go before we see the sun again. I just wish that the carbon makeup of the mountain didn't block the communication signals. We can't comm anybot until we get out from under the giant rock. I look back up at the sleeping mech holding me and let my optics trace the scars on his faceplate. I had heard that Megatron had been a Gladiator in the pits of Kaon, one of the best, and I could certainly see the strong mech fighting in the ring. It made me feel as though my own scars could never compare to his. I reach a servo up and lightly trace the scars on his lip plates.

"What do you think you're doing?" I jump with a yelp and pull my servo back. His optics had onlined a few minutes ago and I never noticed. How long has he been awake?! He lifts a browplate, "Well?"

"I, uh, I was admiring your scars." I shrug sheepishly.

"Why?" His optics narrow a bit.

"Well, why wouldn't I? They are proof of your strength and I'm sure no drone has ever gotten such a close view of them. Besides," I shrug again and take my mask off, much to his surprise. "I have a few of my own but I'm sure they won't live up to the stories yours hold."

He didn't say anything for moment just taking in the few scars on my faceplate. I hold back a flinch when he traces a digit across the one on my lip plates. "How?" was his only question.

"Well, the one your tracing was done by a wrecker called Wheeljack. We were still on Cybertron and I had yet to be transferred to the Nemesis. We had accidentally stumbled upon his ship and he attacked us, I had survived by the protoform of my denta. I was the only survivor, being the only one who didn't fall with a single hit. He took his time with me, destroying my limbs first before placing that scar on my faceplate. When I refused to scream he had enough and was about to stab my spark when Shockwave and Knockout had appeared with about four dozen other drones. He retreated when he realized he was out numbered." I shudder at the memory before moving his servo to trace the three scars on my cheekplate. "These were done by a fellow Decepticon after she went rogue. I'm sure you remember Arachnid? She had a grudge against me when I refused to play her little cybercat-cybermouse game. So, just before she went rogue, she kidnapped me and tortured me. Again, I'm sure your familiar with her methods so I need not describe what she did to me. She left these as a permanent reminder that she had her way with me."

Megatron's optics widen slightly, "You don't mean...?"

I nod solemnly, "Yes, she had forcefully interfaced with me. I have gotten over it, had to if I wanted to stay alive but the memories are still there. I can say that Hook was a miracle worker, bless his spark in the well. He had fixed me up until I was brand new, however, when he offered to removed the scars, I decided against it." I shrug, "Like I said before, scars tell others of your strength. I wanted to keep the reminders that I had survived that part of my life and that it has made me stronger because of it."

Megatron stared at me as I replaced my mask. He sighs and gets up, lifting me back into the position I was in before. I let myself wrap an arm around the back of his neck for balance and use the other one to point him in the right direction. He grinned smugly when I had admitted I was impressed he got us this far without getting lost but it disappeared when we got to the exit. Why? Because we were at gun point and surrounded by Autobots.

"Scrap." I whisper.

"Megatron." Prime greets cautiously.

"Prime." The Decepticon leader growls.

I notice the scout and green wrecker slowly try to flank us. I knew that this would end bad for all of us if something didn't happen and soon. I notice how the Autobot leader's optics light up with recognizance when they landed on me, which shocked me since I looked like any other drone. I had to keep Megatron safe, it was my job after all, but we needed to trade something so that they wouldn't shoot us. A mental light bulb lit in my processsor before I silently groan at what I was about to do.

"Autobot." I snap catching the attention of everybot around. "I have a suggestion, if you wish to hear a non-violent way of ending this confrontation."

"What are you doing?!" Megatron whispers to me.

"Doing my job: Keeping you safe." I mutter back.

"I'm listening." Prime lifts a browplate in curiosity.

"I will surrender myself, if you let my lord go. You can do whatever you wish to me, not like I could stop you, just allow my lord to call a groundbridge back to the Nemesis."

"Absolutely not!" Megatron glared at me, I was surprised he cared. I'm glad my mask hid my surprise and confused expression.

It seems as though the red and blue Autobot noticed this as well and saw that if they did hold me hostage, the Decepticon leader wouldn't try anything funny. Not if he cared about my safety.

"Very well. However, you will walk over to me. Try anything and we will shoot to offline." Prime ordered.

"You are not doing this!" Megatron hisses and he tightens his hold on me.

"It's the only way to ensure your complete safety." I murmur. "The most they'll do is torture me, something I have experience with and they may even trade me for energon, something we have plenty of. You'll get me back, alive. Remember, Autobots don't kill unless they have to. Right now, I'm at the most risk because if you do something stupid they'll offline me in a sparkbeat."

"I already owe you one debt, I'm not letting you risk your spark until that debt is paid!" He argues.

"Lord Megatron, put me down and let me do what I was created to do." I hiss back, surprising him at the venom in my tone. He stared at me before slowly placing me onto my pedes. I place most of my weight on my good pede and start to limp my way to the Autobot leader. He kept his blaster aimed on me while all the other autobots kept theirs aimed at the Decepticon leader. When I reach him, he roughly turns me around and aims his blaster at my helm.

"Make your retreat, Megatron. However, if we see one mech exit the portal as backup, this drone dies." I felt his frame rumble with a his voice but I ignore it and send Megatron a small nod.

He stares at me for a second before touching his audio to open a communications link to the Nemesis. A groundbridge opens behind him and with one last nod to each other, he walks backwards into it and disappears. I yelp when I feel Prime lift me up and hold me much like Megatron did as he retreated into his own groundbridge with the other Autobots. It all went by fast, I was dropped on a medbay berth, restrained with stasiscuffs and forced to endure the orange and white Autobot medics temper as he repaired my pede slightly and disabled my weapons. Next thing I know, I'm scooped up and placed in a barren room with a berth and locked in. Well, it beats being locked in a cell, that's for sure. I have a feeling that they don't really have any cells, not used to having prisoners in their base. About an hour of laying on the berth and staring at the ceiling later, the door opens to reveal Prime with a cube of energon.

"Vehicon." He greets me and places the cube next to me.

* * *

What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own transformers.

Authors Note: Thank you maria-ioanna984 and Guest for the reviews and kind words. :) I'd like to note that a recent plot bunny has clawed its way into my Processor and refuses to leave. So, watch out for yet another new story. Curse you ever breeding plot bunnies and the insomnia they cause! I know that means I've got what? 3 ongoing stories now? Primus, I've got my work cut out for me. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 5:

* * *

"Autobot." I grunt and pick up the cube. I checked for any poisons and sedatives before taking a swallow of the sweet liquid.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions."

I looked at him and shrugged, "Can't promise I'll answer but go ahead."

"What is your designation?"

I let of a surprised laugh, "Ah, out of all the questions you could've started with, you ask me my designation?" I shake my helm, "P4S-10N which roughly translates to Passion."

Prime crosses his arms, "Why was Megatron so concerned about you? He said something about a debt? I've never seen Megatron carry anybot, let alone a drone."

I snort, "We had a cave in in the mines located in that mountain, which I have a feeling you caused, while the drones retreated, I had noticed a bunch of boulders and sharp stalagmites heading straight for my unaware leader. So, I pushed him out of the way, which is how my pede got damaged. I have no idea what he meant by debt since I was only doing my job but I can only guess that his rare sense of honor had reared its head. Had he not been pushed out of the way, you may have very well ended his spark." I take another swallow of energon, "Why does this matter? You should be glad you have something of importance since it means you could potentially trade me for more valuable resources. You aren't jealous, are you?" I snicker teasingly. Prime stays silent and it made my optics widen, "You were, weren't you?! Oh Primus, that's too good!" I start to laugh. "The mighty Autobot Leader was jealous that his beloved rival was holding a lowly drone." I snort again, "Don't you worry Prime, I won't steal the silver mech from you."

I yelp when I find myself suddenly pinned to the wall by my throat. The cube of energon I had been holding shattered and stained the floor. Prime was faster than I thought. The taller mechs engine was growling furiously as he glared down at me. His chasis was venting hard as he attempted to calm himself.

His voice was calm, dangerously calm, and it scared me, "You are mistaken. I am not jealous of you, I am jealous of Megatron." My optics widen when he forces my mask off and slams his lip plates onto my own. What in the world?! He leans back and rests his forehelm and against mine. "I may have forgotten my time on the Nemesis but the one thing I remember is you."

I couldn't help but gasp at his words. Back when Prime had lost his memories of being an Autobot, I had been assigned to be his helper and guide. We had become fast friends but when he regained his memories, I had assumed my friend had been erased and replaced with Optimus Prime again.

"Y-you remember me? When you were Orion Pax?" I whisper sadly. Why hadn't he recognized me when I held him hostage?

"When you held me hostage, I paused in walking backwards because a memory had been triggered. More and more has been coming back to me and when I remember when you called me beautiful, these feelings, old and new, has occupied my processor nonstop." The Autobot leader huffs in frustration and confusion, "It has been a long time since I've felt this conflicted and strongly about something." He vents a sigh and kisses me again but more softly then the angry one from before. I was so confused and the kiss was comforting. I was hesitant to deepen it but I didn't have to since he opened his mouth for me. Our frames start to heat up as our glossas twirl around each other. The Decepticon part of me was screaming that this was wrong, that the Autobot was trying to get me to lower my guard but I push it down. Whether he was genuine or not, I was going to enjoy this for however long I could. Optimus lowered me back down to the floor before sinking even further onto his knees so that he was at the same height as me. I raise my still cuffed servos to cup his cheekplates gently. His servos travel down my shoulders and chasis and wrap around my waist to pull me closer. By now our cooling fans had kicked on and our engines began to rev up. Optimus' servo travel down and cup my aft causing me to moan softly. I feel him shiver from the sound and moan again just to get him to shiver more.

"Optimus! Megatron wants to speak negotiations with you for the drone!" The medics voice sounded through the door as he pounded on the door.

Prime breaks the kiss with a groan, "Just a minute, Ratchet. I have a few more questions for P-the drone." The leader leans his helm on my shoulder as he pants his arousal.

"I'll tell him a few more minutes then but hurry, he's becoming impatient." We listen as his pedesteps grow faint.

Optimus growls in frustration to which I whimper silently in response. Our engines slowly die back down as our temperature lowers to normal levels. Optimus holds me close before letting go, "I'll be back." I stay quiet when he nuzzles my helm and leaves.

Once he's gone, I slump against the wall and slide down onto my aft. Primus, was this messed up. Why me? The only reason Megatron was trying to get me back was because he owed me. His honor and pride would be severely wounded if I offlined when he still owed me a sparkdebt, not to mention many of his loyal followers would become wary of him and that can't happen. With all the stress and an overemotional processor, I fall into an exhausted recharge right where I was. When I come to, I immediately notice that I'm being held again. For a moment, I thought that perhaps everything that had happened was all a dream but the moment I see the red chasis, I knew that everything did happen. I look around. I had been moved from my spot on the floor to the berth where I was laying on the Autobot leader, his arms wrapped around my waist, trapping me in that spot. His face is relaxed and his venting is slow and steady, meaning he is in recharge as well. I stare and wonder how the conversation with Megatron had gone. My thoughts trailed to Orion Pax, did he really remember? Was my best friend still in there? I sigh softly and plant a soft sorrowful kiss on his lip plates. I let out a muffled gasp when I feel a servo push me closer, trapping me against his mouth. I look up and notice his blue optics staring softly at me, glowing in the darkness of the room. I must have woken him up with the kiss. I relax and deepen the kiss, moaning lightly when our glossas touched. I place my servos, which I just notice are no longer restrained, on his audio fins, knowing they are sensitive. His vents hitch and his optics flutter close from the soothing pleasure coming from the sides of his helm. The soft groan was enough to make my cooling fans to kick on, much to my embarrassment.

Optimus chuckles. I growl and retaliate by scratching my claws across the delicate glass on his chasis. He gasps into my mouth and arches his back slightly. His servos move to grasp and tease the rims of the wheels on my shoulders. Now that my helm is no longer being held down, I pull away from the kiss. Our glossas still connected through a thin string of clear lubricant.

"How did the talk with Megatron go?" I gasp as his digits dig into the seams along my back.

"You are to return to him within the next solarcycle in return for energon and a few materials Ratchet needs for repairs." He whispers, moaning when I begin to lick the cables of his neck.

"Better make the best of our remaining time together then, huh?" I hum and bite down to leave a soft dent mark on his neck.

He gasps when he feels the mark being made, finding the act to be incredibly hot. As if I was claiming him as a mate. I pull the larger mech up into a sitting position and kiss him again. I let my servos wander his frame, digging into seams and tracing the nodes and wires inside. He arches sharply when I grasp the pipes on his back, no doubt part of his semi alt mode. I rub them up and down and watch in fascination as his faceplate glows with a beautiful blush. He breaks the kiss this time to let out a loud moan, his chasis trembling. My helm is currently level with his chin, so I tilt it down to lick the glass windows on his chasis. He whimpers at the dual sensations. To think I would have Optimus Prime weak, submissive and begging for more, the very thought sent a thrill through my processor. I shift and manage to switch our legs so that he sat on my lap instead of me sitting in his. I move a servo down his back to touch his aft plating making him groan. I dig my digits in the openings of his hip plating and tease the sensors inside causing him to automatically buck against me making us both grunt. I run my other servo over his interface panel as he continues to reflexively buck. The grinding made us groan.

"Please..." Optimus whimpers.

"Are you sure?" I gasp. "Is this what you really want? We can stop if you wish to."

The bigger mech growls at the suggestion making me chuckle breathlessly, "Yes, I'm sure!" He pulls me into a messy kiss as I finally open his panel. His port drenched the berth and my legs and his cord rubbed against my waist and torso plating. He pants in relief and I moan when I open my own panel. My spike was only about four inches bigger and the size surprised and aroused Optimus. I kept messing with the sensors in his hip, each buck rubbed our members together sensually. He pulls away and gets onto his knees. I was about to ask if he wanted to spike me but I choke on my words as he lowered himself onto my cord. So wet, so warm, so big yet so tight, he felt heavenly. It was a perfect fit, really and Optimus head his helm tilted back in bliss. Now that he had extra height on his knees, my optics were staring straight at the glass windows on his chasis. I move the servo on his hip to grasp his spike and stroke it slowly. My other arm wrapped around his waist to clutch one of the pipes on his back while I start to lick and nip the windows in front of me.

"It's been so long, too long since anybot has been this deep within my port." Optimus whines, vents hitching. He lifts himself slowly, using my shoulders as leverage before slamming back down. I let out a sharp moan and tighten my grip on his spike. The red and blue mech starts out slow before speeding up. Soon his pace is to a point that I couldn't keep up with and I had to lay back on my elbow joints to watch him bounce on my spike. Primus it felt amazing and the sight of his port sucking my cord in and out and the bliss on his faceplate was enough to push me to the edge. His words were becoming slurred, rushed and incomprehensible and I couldn't let out more then moans and whimpers. He was becoming sloppy fast, if he was this close to an overload already then he obviously hasn't fragged in a while, that much I can tell. Though, I can't say much either, I was just as close as him. I reach forward to grab his hips and slam my own hips up to meet his with a soft clang. Optimus freezes and lets out a small yell as he overloads. My chasis in covered in his silver transfluid and some even gets on my faceplate. His port quivers and clenches me and it sends me over with him. I overload with a long loud groan, my spike filling his valve with my own transfluid. I sit up to hug him close and bury my faceplate in his chasis. We pant and relax as the euphoria of our overloads starts to fade. Optimus weakly wraps his arms around my shoulders and shifts so that he could wrap his pedes around my hips as well, preventing me from removing my spike from within him.

"I need to move if you want us to clean up." I pant.

He moans, "No, we can do that later. I've never felt so full before and Primus dammit, I'm going to enjoy it for as long as I can." He smirks down at me and hunches down to lick my faceplate. I realize he's essentially licking and swallowing his own fluids and my engine flares back to life.

"Hot tease." I growl and thrust my hips up slightly. His vents hitch and he moans. I push him down onto his back as he continues to lick me clean. I began a fast pace, thrusting into him as the new angle allowed me to go deeper. He kept his pedes around my hips as I get to my pedes, this caused him to bend forward into a position that tested his flexibility. Keeping my servos on his hips, I drove hard into his port making sure to hit those sweet spots head on. Optimus reached an arm down under him and I gasp when I feel two digits enter my own valve. I growl deeply and bend down to swallow the head of his throbbing spike. Optimus makes a choked noise as his optics roll upwards and his glossa flicks out the corner of his mouth. His frame shakes as another overload hits him but I don't stop. I swallow the fluid coming from his spike making sure he could hear each swallow as I licked and dipped the tip of my glossa in the spurting hole on the tip. His frame shakes from the oversensitiveness he's experiencing. His vocal box screaming in nothing but ecstasy. The room had to be soundproofed because there is no way the other Autobots haven't heard their leader screaming otherwise. My thrusting becomes faster and harder, each making a loud noise as the metal of our hips collide.

"P-Primus, Passion!" He started screaming out my name like it was a holy chant and it did nothing but arouse me more. With a growl that vibrated the spike in my mouth, I slowed down just a little so that I could thrust harder and pivot my hips to grind even more against his aft. Optimus' digits thrust deeper into my port and it made my legs quiver. I was so close!

"Come on! Overload for me, Orion Pax!" I growl his name savagely and bring him over the edge with me by biting and and scraping my denta over the tip of his spike and thrusting one last time hard and deep. We both scream as we overload together. I couldn't swallow it all this time which caused some of the hot liquid to cover my faceplate. I had to close an optic to protect it from the squirting member as our frames shake. Finally, we slump in relaxed delight, Optimus pants as I lay against his front. We cool down and stay like that, content. Optimus reaches down to wipe my faceplate off and licks his fluids from his servo. I growl, "Don't make me heat up again, or you'll be walking funny in the morning, Prime. Trust me, I can keep going for about three more overloads, and you've already had how many? Four?"

Optimus groans at the thought but he knew I was right, he was exhausted. I attempt to pull out but he pushes me back in with his pedes which were still wrapped around my waist. "No, just, please stay like this for a little while longer." Orion whispers desperately. My optics soften and I lay down with a sigh.

"Fine but you're cleaning up the sticky mess." I mutter.

Optimus wraps his arms around my shoulders tenderly, "Of course." I offline my optics and fall into a soothing recharge.

* * *

What do you think?


End file.
